Untitled egyelőre
by YagatonDark91
Summary: Új ember került Arkham igazgatói székébe. Ez Jokernek nem feltétlenül jó hír… SLASH OC/Joker, Batsy/Joker
1. Prológus

Író: YagatonDark91  
Fandom: Batman (Nos hát igen… A Batman: Arkham Asylum játékban történt események előtt egy pár évre tehető a dolog… Az, hogy említettem a játékot nem jelent sokat a történet szempontjából, tulajdonképpen ha az én sztorim vonalát követjük a játék meg se történt. Csak be akartam lőni, nagyjából, és ez egy kicsit magyarázza is hogy miért Quincy Sharp-ot említettem volt igazgatóként:D… Én írás közben a The New Batman Adventures rajzolási stílusában képzeltem el a történteket. :D)  
Korhatár: [FictionM]  
Főbb szereplők: OC, Joker, Batman  
Írás kezdete: 2010. augusztus 25.  
Írás befejezése: [folyamatban]  
Jogok: Minden jog a DC comics-ot illeti. Én csak felhasználom a karaktereiket, mert imádom szenvedni látni azokat, akiket szeretek. :D  
Összefoglaló: Új ember került Arkham igazgatói székébe. Ez Jokernek nem feltétlenül jó hír… SLASH OC/Joker, Batsy/Joker

* * *

**Prológus**

**

* * *

**

_Itt minden a régi._

Így gondolt Joker Arkhamre, mikor már sokadszorra lépte át az épület küszöbét. Természetesen ismét Batman hozta be, elvégre, ki más? Ő az egyetlen, aki képes őt időről időre elkapni, és behozni ide csak azért, hogy aztán megint megszökhessen, és elölről kezdhessék a fogócskát. És újra, és újra, és újra… Már hosszú évek óta.

_Hosszú évek…? Mikor is találkoztam először ezzel a félnótással? Öt éve? Esetleg hat? Fene tudja._

Ó, de a Joker nagyon is élvezte ezeket a fogócskákat, ezt a vég nélküli játékot a Sötét Lovaggal, ezt a gyerekes macska-egér kergetőzést… De a legjobban mégis az okozott élvezetet, mikor Batman végre elkapta. Mikor végre elkapta, mikor végre hozzáért, még ha egy balegyenes formájában is. De neki igazából a balegyenessel sem volt semmi baja. Nem esett kétségbe a fájdalomtól, nem tartózkodott semmitől csak azért, mert esetleg rosszul járhat miatta. Kimondott bármit, ami az eszébe jutott, bármit, amit gondolt, és soha nem érdekelte, hogy mi lesz a következménye. Itt bent Arkhamben úgysem bánthatják, nincs hozzá joguk. Batman pedig talán egy kicsit megagyalja, de eddig még sosem okozott komolyabb sérüléseket, és ezután sem fog. A túlméretezett bőregér nem tudná elviselni, ha megölne valakit… Nem lenne képes élni a tudattal, hogy elvette valakinek az életét, még ha az a valaki több másik ember életét oltotta ki, megszámlálhatatlan embertömegnek okozott traumát, és sok kisgyerek rémálmának fő okozója. Ó, nem, Batman nem lenne képes ölni. Batman nem lenne képest megölni _Jokert_.

Ahogyan Joker sem akarta igazán megölni a denevért soha. Szerette a társaságát. Szeretett vele lenni, szerette, hogy Batman tulajdonképpen ugyanolyan kívülálló, mint ő, ugyanolyan törvényen kívüli, ugyanolyan korcs… Bár igaz, találkozásaik általában nem csordultak túl az imádattól, főleg nem Batman részéről, aki – ahogyan Joker mondaná – mindig úgy viselkedik, mint akinek feldugtak valamit a fenekébe. De Joker meg volt róla győződve, elrettenthetetlenül állította, hogy igenis több van kettejük között, mint szimpla gyűlölet vagy megvetés. Ez más volt, teljesen más. Oka volt annak, hogy Batman mindig visszavitte őt ugyanarra a helyre, ahonnan előzőleg már annyiszor könnyedén megszökött. Csak azért viszi vissza, hogy megint megszökhessen, hogy megint elkövethessen valamit, amivel felhívja magára a figyelmet, és mindig,_ mindig_ beválik ez a stratégia.

_Batsy mindig megkeres… Ahogyan most is, hihi._

Mikor elérkeztek a hosszú folyosó végére, ahol sétáltak – pontosabban Batman sétált, közben pedig tuszkolta Jokert, akinek be nem állt a szája a rövid út alatt -, a szokásos őrök fogadták őket, és egy szürke öltönyös, kék nyakkendős férfi, aki Joker számára teljesen ismeretlen volt.

- Nahát, új doki? – fejezte ki hangosan Joker, hogy még nem látta az előtte álló barna hajú férfit.

- Nem tudta, hogy a köpeny kötelező? Itteni szokás. Szerintem is hülyeség, de hát istenem, Sharpy ragaszkodik hozzá… - Az ismeretlen férfi csak rápillantott az egyik őrre, mire az megindult Batman és Joker felé, majd mikor oda ért, megragadta Jokert és egy „kuss" kíséretében elkezdte a szokásos „Joker szállító eszköz"-höz bilincselni. Már mindenki csak így nevezte az állított hordágyra hasonlító eszközt, mivel senki mást nem kísértek így a cellájához, csak a Jokert.

- Úgy hiszem, mi még nem találkoztunk. – fordult a kék nyakkendős Batmanhez. Hangja kellemesen lágy volt, mély és búgó. Kezet nyújtott a Sötét Lovag felé, aki ezt a gesztust készségesen elfogadta.

- A nevem Dr. Ashton Taylor. Az Arkham Elmegyógyintézet új igazgatója. – Joker hisztérikus nevetésben tört ki, mire az egyik őr tarkón vágta.

- Na!

- Mi történt Quincy Sharp-al? – hangzott a rideg kérdés a fekete ruhástól.

- Úgy érezte, éppen ideje nyugdíjba vonulni. Azt hiszem, nem bírta már idegekkel a sok beteget, főleg kedves kötözött barátunkat. – Joker elkezdett kuncogni, most egy másik őr vágta tarkón.

- Itt ez az új módi?

- Vigyék kérem a beteget a cellájába. – fordult Dr. Taylor a nagyobb darab őr felé.

- Igenis igazgató úr. – felelte az, majd másik két őr segítségével elkezdték eltolni Jokert, aki eközben dúdolgatott, majd még mielőtt betolták volna az alagsorba vezető lifthez, hátrakiáltott:

- Puszi, Batsy!


	2. 1 Fejezet

**1. Fejezet**  
Különleges kezelés

* * *

- Ajánlom, ne próbálkozz semmivel, bohóc! – figyelmeztette az egyik őr Jokert, mire az ártatlan szemekkel nézett nézet fel a nála több mint egy fejjel magasabb férfira. Joker szinte hihetetlennek érezte, hogy van valaki, aki ennyivel magasabb nála, elvégre ő maga is több mint 180 cm, és Batsy sem sokkal magasabb nála. Ez férfi megvolt vagy 190, talán 195 cm magas is, és magasságához illően eléggé széles is volt. Joker egy serdülő kamasznak tűnt mellette, vékony testalkatával, és a boci szemekkel, amiket meresztgetett az előbb elemzett férfira.

- Ugyan mivel próbálkoznék? – szólalt meg ártatlan hangon – Hiszen ti teljes fölényben vagytok… Istenem, olyan elveszettnek érzem magam! – ezután elengedett egy könnyed kis nevetgélést.

- Pofa be! – kiáltott rá egy másik őr. A Létra – ahogy Joker nevezte magában a férfit – eközben eltávolította a bilincseket, ami a szállító eszközhöz kötötte őt, de kezei a háta mögött még mindig össze voltak bilincselve. A férfi a nyitott cellaajtó felé fordította Jokert, levette róla a bilincset, majd belökte őt a helységbe. A jóval erősebb férfi lökése következtében Joker teljesen elvesztette egyensúlyát, és a padlóra zuhant.

- Hé! – kiáltott fel kelletlenül – Mindig csak a kisebbet, nem igaz? – ismét nevetés.

A súlyos ajtó hatalmas morajjal csapódott be, de mielőtt az őrök elmentek volna, a Létra még egy utolsó gyűlölködő pillantást vetett a pszichopata bohócra az ajtó kis rácsos ablakán keresztül, majd azt is becsukva távoztak.

Joker jobb dolga híján az új igazgatón kezdett gondolkozni.

_Dr. Ashton Taylor… Még csak a neve sem ismerős._

Viszonylag fiatal, olyan 35 és 40 év között. Inkább 35 és 38. Túl fiatalnak tűnt ahhoz, hogy igazgatónak nevezhessék ki egy ilyen helyen. Túl fiatalnak és túl tapasztalatlannak. Arról nem is szólva, hogy ő Gotham összes dili dokijával találkozott már, de ezt az embert nem ismerte. Egy fiatal, külsős pszichiátert helyeztek Quincy Sharp helyére? Logikátlannak és érthetetlennek tűnt egy ilyen döntés.  
Magas férfi. Majdnem olyan magas, mint Batsy. Eléggé izmosnak tűnt, még az egyenes szabású öltönnyel is. Sötétbarna haj.

_Úgy hiszem, ezt nevezik gesztenye barnának._

Szürke szemek. Egész jóképű pasas volt. A női rabok – pardon, _betegek_ – oda lesznek érte, az biztos. Talán ezért választották őt? Meglátták a helyes kis pofiját, és úgy gondolták, hogy lehengerlő mosolyával letarolja a női közönséget, így egy kicsit kezelhetővé téve a tömeget? Furcsa elgondolás.

_Lehet nincs is lehengerlő mosolya. Elvégre, még nem láttam mosolyogni, honnan tudhatnám. _

Volt valami a fickóban, valami, ami zavarta… Nem tudott rámutatni, de érezte, hogy valami nincs vele rendjén. Egyszerűen csak a kisugárzása, vagy a kimértsége, amivel bemutatkozott, vagy csak szimplán a tény hogy nem ismerte… De valami borzasztóan taszítót talált a férfiben.

Nem nagyon volt ideje ezen tovább agyalni, mert a következő pillanatban zárak kattanását lehetett hallani, és a súlyos ajtó ismét kinyílt előtte. A Létra állt az ajtóban, mellette egy másik őr – neki Joker a nevét is tudta. Smith. -, mögöttük pedig Dr. Taylor. Joker szája széles mosolyra fordult, és már kezdett volna bele mondanivalójába – Mi az, fiúk, hát nem tudtok tőlem elszakadni? -, ám ekkor a két őr berontott, és ismét bilincsbe verték a kezeit, ezúttal nem hátul, hanem elöl. Joker nem értette, miért, de lehetett akár véletlen is. Kirángatták a cellából, és szembe állították az igazgatóval.

- Az előbb nem volt módomban rendesen bemutatkozni Önnek. – szólalt meg Taylor, legalább olyan kimérten, ha nem jobban, mint mikor Batman-hez beszélt. – Dr. Ashton Taylor, az intézmény új igazgatója és egyben főorvosa.

- Főorvosa, huh? – kérdezte Joker, széles vigyorral. – Volt bármiféle oka annak, hogy ezt az információt nem közölte a Denevér emberrel?

- Ahogy az aktáját olvasgattam – folytatta Taylor, mintha nem is hallotta volna az előtte álló férfi kérdését -, rá kellett jönnöm, hogy Ön igen nehéz eset. Nehezebb, mint gondoltam. Semmilyen kezelés, amit eddig alkalmaztak magán, nem vált be.

- Általában teletömnek nyugtatóval, amíg annyira meg nem nyugszom, hogy a saját nevemre sem emlékszem. – szólalt meg kelletlenül ismét Joker – Ha maga ezt kezelésnek nevezi…

- Szerencséje ennek az intézménynek – vágott közbe Taylor, ismét ignorálva Jokert -, hogy én vettem át az irányítását. Senkivel nincs itt annyi probléma, mint az Ön becses személyével. Verekedések, őrök bántalmazása szóban és fizikálisan, szökési kísérletek és _megvalósult_ szökések sorozata. Ezt a típusú viselkedést nem folytathatja az _én_ irányításom alatt.

- Kapja be! – köpte oda Joker dühösen, mire Taylor a Létrára tekintett, aki hasba ütötte a vékony férfit. Ha a másik őr, Smith nem tartja a karjánál fogva, összeesik.

- Ezt nem-… teheti! – köhögte fájdalmak közepette a bohóc, mire Taylor elmosolyodott.

Hát tényleg nem volt lehengerlő mosolya. Sokkal inkább beteg, és szadista… hasonló a saját mosolyához.

_Brr! Belegondolni is rossz, hogy hasonlítunk valamiben…_

- Már hogyne tehetném? Éppen kezelem Önt, Joker.

- Kezel? Maga a pad alatt matyizott az egyetemi évei alatt, ahelyett, hogy figyelt volna a tanáraira? – Ismét egy pillantás, ezúttal Smith ütötte meg, egy jobbhoroggal.

- Vigyék a terembe. – hangzott az igazgató fagyos hangja, majd Joker érezte, hogy két oldalról megragadják a karját, és elkezdik vonszolni.

Nem nagyon tudta megmondani, merre viszik, merre járnak az épületen belül, az utolsó ütés amit Smith-től kapott igencsak megzavarta a látását és az érzékszerveit. Még akkor is fent állt ez az állapot, mikor ledobták a földre. Valószínűleg megérkeztek a „terembe".

- Ezt a kezelést hívják negatív tréningnek. – halotta ismét Taylor hangját. A hallása kezdett visszatérni, és a látása is eléggé kitisztult ahhoz, hogy rájöjjön: az orvosi részleg egyik régi műtőjében vannak. A terem ki volt ürítve, orvosi műszereknek nyoma se volt. – A pozitív tréning lényege az, hogy a beteg jutalmat kap a jó viselkedésért. – magyarázott tovább Taylor, miközben intett a Létrának, aki egy lengőajtón keresztül eltűnt egy másik terembe. – A negatív tréning ellenben büntet. Bünteti a rossz viselkedést, ezzel sarkallva a pácienst a jóra.

Joker elkezdett nevetni.

- Még hogy negatív tréning! – egyre hangosabban, egyre hisztérikusabban nevetett. – Ezt, kedves barátom, ahonnan én jöttem, egyszerűen szadizmusnak nevezik! – Smith állon rúgta, és elterült a földön. Taylor kuncogott.

- Azt hiszem, tényleg szüksége van arra, hogy egy kis jó modort verjenek Önbe. – szólalt meg ismét azon a fagyos hangon. Mintha a tél kellős közepén lettek volna, minta csak olvadozó hóban feküdne, Joker már tudta, miért tartotta rögtön első látásra visszataszítónak a férfit: a ridegsége miatt. Nem ismert senkit, aki ennyire rideg tudott volna maradni bármilyen körülmények között.

Közben visszatért a Létra a szomszéd teremből, vagy akárhol is volt, kezében egy korbáccsal.

Joker a legrosszabbat sejtette, de mégis, nem bírta megállni nevetés nélkül ezt a szánalmas próbálkozást. Taylor azt hitte, hogyha félholtra vereti attól hirtelen megszűnik majd a vágya, hogy robbantgasson? Hogy gyilkolásszon? Hogy felhívja magára a figyelmet? _Batman_ figyelmét?

- Roppantul mulatságos a helyzet, én ezt elhiszem. – mondta Taylor. – Mennyi is kéne? Káromkodott, visszaszólt, tiszteletlen volt… 15 megteszi. – ezzel a Létrához fordult, aki több mint örömmel vette, hogy ráhárult az a bizonyos 15 korbácsütés. Smith felemelte Jokert a földről, akinek az előző rúgás miatt folyt a szájából és az orrából a vér. A bilincsénél fogva egy közeli kampóra akasztotta, háttal a Létrának, majd egy szimpla mozdulattal letépte róla az ingjét, ezzel szabad utat adva a korbácsnak a bőréhez.

- Hé! Az az ing nem volt ám ol… - kezdte volna, de a mondata közepén a Létra már le is csapott. Joker elhallgatott. Nem sírt, nem beszélt, nem kiabált. Semmi, teljes csend.

Újabb ütés. Mosoly.

Harmadik ütés. Széles vigyor.

Negyedik ütés. Nevetés. Hangos, őrült nevetés, olyan vigyorral, amely szinte kettészelte a férfi arcát. Csak nevetett, és nevetett, a Létra pedig csak ütötte és ütötte. Már bőven túl voltak a 15-ön. Ezt Taylor is tudta, de nem állította meg a férfit.

Ütések sorozata érte még Joker hátát, egyre erősebb és erősebb ütések, közöttük egyre kevesebb szünettel, de ő csak nevetett. Már alig állt a lábán, csak lógott azon a kampón, amire a bilincsét akasztották, de még mindig hisztérikus röhögés töltötte be a termet, elnyomva a suhintások zaját is.

30 után Joker abbahagyta a számolást, és nemsokára Taylor is megálljt parancsolt az őrnek.

A nevetés abbamaradt. Joker csak lógott ott a kampón, szemei csukva, arcát még mindig mosoly szelte át. Az egyik őr – nem tudta volna megmondani, melyik – leszedte a kampóról és összeesett. Lépéseket hallott közeledni maga felé, majd mikor mellé ért, azt illető leguggolt, és Taylor hangján szólalt meg:

- Nem kell ezt mindig elszenvedned. – suttogta lágyan, gyengéden. Joker félig felnyitotta a szemét, és tekintetét amennyire csak tudta, Taylor-ra emelte. – Ha jól viselkedsz, nem kell, hogy bántsalak, nem kell, hogy fájjon. Segíteni akarok neked, Joker. Én jót akarok neked. – Joker, ha lehetséges, még szélesebb mosolyt produkált, majd halkan megszólalt:

- Mi van, _Ash_? Talán már annyira… közeli barátok vagyunk, hogy… megengedett az ilyen közvetlen hangnem? – Dr. Taylor egy pár másodpercing csak guggolt mellette, majd mikor Joker elkezdett kuncogni Taylor felállt, és belerúgott a delikvens arcába.

- Szedjék össze és vigyék vissza a cellájába. – utasította a két őrt. – Két napig nem kap sem inni, sem enni.

Az őrök megragadták, felemelték, és visszaráncigálták a vérző Jokert a cellájába. Mikor odaértek, nem is foglalkoztak azzal, hogy levegyék a bilincset róla, csak bedobták az ajtón. Nem látták el a sérüléseit. Nem szabadították ki. És két napig enni és inni sem fog kapni.

Taylor meg akarja ölni. Lassú, és fájdalmas halált fog halni ebben a nyomorult 6 négyzetméteres helyiségben, a saját vérébe fog belefulladni, a saját sebei elfertőződései fogják megölni…

Nem.

_Arról szó sem lehet._

Joker a fájdalmai ellenére hamar elaludt aznap este. Kifáradt az erőltetett nevetésbe és jókedvbe, amit akkor mutatott mikor legszívesebben eltorzult arccal üvöltött volna a borzasztó fájdalomtól. Nem mászott fel az ágyába, ott maradt a földön ahova lökték, abban a pozícióban. Esze ágában sem volt elmozdulni onnan, vagy akárcsak megfordulni, vagy csak a karját máshova rakni. Minden egyes mozdulat, még a legapróbbak is éles fájdalmat okoztak az egész testében.  
Habár elaludnia sikerült, egyáltalán nem aludt mélyen. Rögtön érezte, ha álmában forgolódott vagy csak helyezkedett, és a fájdalom azonnal felébresztette. Nem volt nevezhető ez pihentető alvásnak, de legalább egy minimálisan kevésbé érezte magát fáradtnak, mint mikor visszahozták a cellájába.

Nem fogja hagyni, hogy az a vadbarom a halálba kergesse. Esze ágában sincs könyörögni neki, hogy ne tegye. És nem fog behódolni neki, bármennyire is erre számít. Ki fog innen jutni. Ki fog jutni, ahogyan már annyiszor kijutott ezelőtt, és minden erejét összeszedve fog visszajönni, hogy megölhesse a drágalátós igazgató urat.

Ekkor kinyílt a cellája ajtaja. Nem tekintett a hangok felé, nem lett volna még csak ahhoz sem ereje. Lépések zaja közeledett felé, de a kis helységben az illető hamar mellé ért.

- Ugye sikerült megértened, hogy csak miattad teszem, amit teszek? – hallatszott Ashton Taylor hangja, és Joker érezte, ahogyan elönti a düh.

Nincs egy ép felület a hátán, eltört az orra, felszakadt a szája. Ő is bántott más embereket, de utána nem mondta nekik azt, hogy csak jót akar nekik, hogy csak miattuk teszi, hogy ez az ő érdekük. Undorítónak tartotta, hogy a férfi még ezek után is belekapaszkodott az idióta elméletébe, hogy ezután is folytatni akarja ezt az úgynevezett negatív tréninget, felfordult ettől az embertől a gyomra.

Érezte, ahogyan Taylor gyengéden végigsimít az arcán. Megpróbált elhúzódni, amennyire csak tudott, nem sok sikerrel.

- Nincsen semmi baj. – suttogta a férfi lágyan, mint amikor a korbácsolás után beszélt hozzá.

Érezte, hogy kezd fizikálisan is rosszul lenni Taylortól.

Összeszedve maradék erejét Taylorra emelte tekintetét. Eddig nem tudta, milyen testhelyzetben van a férfi, guggol, vagy a földön ül, de most látta, hogy a cella alacsony ágyán ücsörög, lehajolva hozzá.

Arcon köpte.

Dr. Taylor elővett egy zsebkendőt, és higgadtsággal letörölte a köpést, majd az ajtó felé pillantott. A Létra azonnal berontott.

_Ezek össze vannak nőve…?_

A hajánál fogva rángatta fel a földről, és egy hatalmas pofont kevert le neki, majd mikor Taylor felállt és kiment, ráhajította Jokert az ágyra.

Az ajtó becsukódott, és Joker biztos volt benne, hogy a mai napra nem ez volt az utolsó látogatás.


	3. 2 Fejezet

**2. fejezet**  
Törés

* * *

Mindenki tudta. Mindenki tisztában volt vele, mi történik a Jokerrel időről időre. Tudta a Kalapos. Tudta Rébusz. Tudat a Madárijesztő. Még Harley is tudta, tudta jól, de soha senki nem beszélt róla. Úgy tettek, mintha semmi nem történt volna, mintha a Joker nem lenne hétről hétre rosszabb és rosszabb állapotban, mintha nem borítanák sérülések az egész testét, mintha nem hallanák esténként a fájdalmas kiáltásokat, és a hisztérikus nevetést.  
Mindenki félt Dr. Ashton Taylortól. Féltek tőle, mert látták, hogy mire képes.

Igaza volt az újdonsült igazgatónak, minden sokkal könnyebben ment, amióta ő vezeti az intézményt. A Joker túl sok sérülést szenvedett ahhoz, hogy bármi problémát okozzon, a többiek pedig puszta rettegésből nem próbálkoztak semmivel. És puszta rettegésből nem is szóltak senkinek a dolgokról. Az őrök kifejezetten élvezték, hogy néha napján a Létra mellett (ugyanis a Létra állandó résztvevője volt ezen eseményeknek) kioszthattak a Jokernek pár kisebb-nagyobb pofont, rúgást, ütést, és bármit, amit jónak gondoltak a helyzetre. Az ott dolgozó pszichiáterek, orvosok és egyéb személyzet nem foglalkozott a dologgal. Túlságosan is féltették a jól fizető állásukat ahhoz, hogy egy pszichopata tömeggyilkos miatt kockáztassák.

Harley-nak borzasztóan fájt így látnia Jokert. Szörnyen fájt neki a tudat, hogy mit művelnek az ő egyetlen Mr. J-jével, és hogy mindezt olyan célért teszik, amit nem fognak soha elérni. Mert hogy egy olyan ember, mint Joker, nem fogja beadni a derekát, az is biztos. Inkább hagyja, hogy félholtra verjék, inkább járkál élő halottként az intézményben (már amikor képes a járkálásra), minthogy feladja. Minthogy azt tegye, amit mások elvárnak tőle, ami mások szerint a dolga lenne. Harley túl jól ismerte Jokert.

Vagy, talán lehet, hogy mégsem.

Lehet, hogy Joker is félreismerte saját magát.

Több hónap fizikai kínzás után – mert ez volt, amit Taylor művelt vele, kínzás – bárki megtörne. A folyamatos fájdalom, be nem gyógyult sebek állandó felszakítása, eltört csontok melyeket nem hagynak beforrni. Akárki, még Batman is beleőrülne az ilyen bánásmódba. De, mivel Joker több pszichiáter véleménye szerint eleve is őrült volt, ő csak egyszerűen kezdett megtörni. Testileg már régen megtört, de a lelki megtörés még csak most kezdődik.

Természetesen ő sem hülye, sőt. Éppen ezért hamar megtanulta, hogy az a típusú viselkedés, amit az első pár hétben tanúsított nem fogja előrevinni. Persze, Taylor nem ezt akarta elérni. Arra kényszerítette Jokert, hogy bocsánatot kérjen, hogy elnézést kérjen minden durva szóért, minden köpésért, minden olyan próbálkozásért, ami az ő sérelmére vált volna. De a bohóc erre semmilyen körülmények között nem volt hajlandó. Így a „kezelések" tovább folytatódtak.

Most már lassan 4 hónapja zajlik ez. Joker sosem volt öngyilkos hajlam, de ez idő alatt többször is megfordult a fejében a gondolat, hogy végez magával.

Első gondolata, miszerint Dr. Taylor meg akarja ölni, lassan, hosszan és fájdalmasan, nem bizonyult igaznak. Taylor sosem vitte addig a kínzást, hogy halálos sérüléseket okozzon. Fájt, már hogyne fájt volna. Elviselhetetlenül, kimondhatatlanul fájt. De nem halt bele.

A fájdalom, az elkeseredettség, és Batman hiánya miatt érzett üresség nem egyszer vitte arra, hogy megpróbáljon véget vetni az életének, gondolván, ha nem teszi meg ő, akkor majd megöli a véget nem érő melankólia. Egy olyan érzés, melyhez nem volt hozzá szokva. De sosem tudta megtenni. Túlságosan szeretett élni, túlságosan szeretett Batsy-vel kergetőzni ahhoz, hogy egy egyszerű vágással, vagy egy marék altatóval véget vessen neki.

_De akkor mégis… mit tegyek…?_

Nem tudott elviselni több fájdalmat, egyszerűen képtelen volt rá. Nem engedhette meg, hogy megint bántsák, nem élhetett át egy újabb megaláztatásokkal teli „kezelést", _nem és kész!_

_De… de akkor mit…_

Megint a terem. Megint a Létra. Megint Taylor…

- Jegyezze, kérem. – fordult a Létra felé Dr. Taylor. – Páciens: Joker. Valódi neve ismeretlen. Kora szintén ismeretlen, orvosi vizsgálatok szerint 28 és 30 év közötti. Hét éve áll kezelések alatt. Legutóbbi kezelését felügyelte Dr. Ashton Taylor. A negatív tréning már 4 hónapja folyik, a páciensen semmilyen eredmény nem látszik. Folyamatos ellenállást mutat, és képtelen bármiféle együttműködésre. Attól tartok, a beteg napi rendszerességgel szorul gyógyszeres kezelésekre.

A „gyógyszer" szó hallatán Jokernek rögtön hányingere lett.

_Ne… csak azt ne…_

- Még legalább fél évig folytatjuk a negatív tréninget, mielőtt a végleges döntést meghozom.

- F-fél… év? – szólalt meg erőtlenül Joker, tágra nyílt szemekkel. Nem bír ki még fél évet ebben a borzalomban…

Taylor Jokerre pillantott, szemében színtiszta elégedettség és élvezet villant. Megajándékozta az őrök által közzé fogott férfit egy „jobb vagyok nálad" mosollyal.

- Igen. Legalább. Persze, csak ha nem használt a kezelés. Használt?

Joker valóban, erősen elgondolkozott a válaszon. Hogy használt-e…?

Őszintén képtelen volt a válaszra. Nem használt, persze hogy nem használt, erőszakkal nem lehet emberek megváltoztatni, nem tudjuk eltörölni a személyiségüket, erőszakkal nem lehet egy párducból doromboló kiscicát varázsolni.

_Mégis…_

A gondolat, hogy megint megverik, hogy megint megalázzák, hogy megint olyan fájdalmat, olyan agóniát kell átélnie, mint amit már hosszú hónapok óta kell elszenvednie… Olyan szívesen válaszolta volna azt, hogy használt a kezelés. Olyan szívesen mondta volna Dr. Taylornak azt, hogy igen, megváltozott, igen, „meggyógyult", csak hogy elkerülje azt, ami rá vár.

Ott voltak ezek a szavak az elméjében, ott cikáztak az agyában, a szája mégsem nyílt szóra, nem formálta meg a szavakat. Joker csak ott állt, szótlanul.

Dr. Taylor arcáról leolvadt a mosoly.

- Azt tesztek vele, amit akartok. – ezek voltak az utolsó szavai, mielőtt sarkon fordult, és kisétált a teremből.

Alighogy a férfi kitette a lábát, a Létra máris hasba rúgta Jokert, aki ettől térde rogyott. A másik őr, aki ismét Smith volt, oldalba rúgta. Joker már az oldalán feküdt, vért köhögve fel. Összeszorította a szemét. Úgysem tud ez ellen tenni semmit, túlságosan is gyenge hozzá, miért kéne akkor még látnia is, ahogy agyon verik? Látni a közeledő ütéseket, előre érezni a fájdalmat… Nem volt semmi értelme.

Egy rúgás újból az oldalába, majd a pólójánál fogva felemelték, és elkezdték ütni az arcát. Néha tenyérrel, néha ököllel, de az első három vagy négy ütés után már nem nagyon lehetett érezni a különbséget. Elengedték a pólóját, ismét térdre esett. Állon rúgták. Majd hasba, majd oldalba, majd megint állon…

_Ne… ezt ne… nem… Nem, nem, nem, NEM!_

- El… - kezdte halkan, erőtlenül, de egy ütés belé fojtotta a szót.

- N-ne… NE! ELÉG! – kiáltott fel, és szinte rögtön ezután Taylor hangját hallotta meg:

- Hagyják abba. – ennyit mondott csupán, és az őrök azonnal eltávolodtak Joker megviselt testétől. Taylor lassan lépdeld Joker felé. Lassan, de határozottan. Mikor mellé ért, nem szólt egy szót sem. Csak állt ott és nézte, mint aki éppen magába szívja a látványt, mint aki élvezettel méri fel munkája gyümölcsét.

Joker kinyitotta szemeit, és amennyire csak tudott Taylor irányába nézett. Nem látott mást, csak a férfi lábát. A szürke nadrágot, az elegáns fekete cipőt. Jelenleg semmi mást nem látott benne, csak a megmentőjét. Amennyire erejéből tellett, felült, és átölelte Taylor lábát. Az őrök szinte rögtön ugrottak, hogy leszedjék a pszichopatát az igazgatóról, de az egy kézmozdulattal megálljt parancsolt nekik. Megálltak, ott ahol voltak, és hihetetlennek tartották a látványt, ami a szemük elé tárult.

Joker, Gotham legrettegettebb bűnözője ott ült megtörten, meggyötörve, szorosan ölelve egy férfi lábát, belezokogva annak nadrágjába. Elképesztő volt az egész, és nem tudták, higgyenek-e annak, amit látnak.

Pedig igaz volt, való volt, és Joker csak sírt és sírt. Taylor végigsimított a férfi zöld fürtjein, közben nyugtató szavakat sugdosott neki.

- Vége van, hallod? Vége van. Tudod, mit kell tenned ahhoz, hogy ez soha ne ismétlődjön meg, igaz? Hogy soha többé ne kelljen bántaniuk?

- Ne… k-kérem… ne… - Taylor egy gyöngéd „shh"-vel elhallgattatta a férfit, ujjai még mindig a zöld hajrengeteg között vándoroltak.

Most tényleg megtörte őt. Könyörtelenül megtörte. Sikerült elérnie azt, amit eddig előtte senkinek. Dr. Ashton Taylor tökéletesen elégedett volt magával.

- Drága Joker… tudod jól, mit kell tenned, mit kell mondanod. – Joker még midig zokogott, de közben felismerhetetlen hangok hagyták el a száját.

Sírás közben próbálta kipréselni a szavakat, melyekre Taylor várt. Hosszú időbe, majdnem húsz percbe tellett, mire Joker összeszedte magát annyira, hogy érthetően meg tudjon szólalni. Ezt a 20 percet Taylor türelmesen várta végig, simogatva Joker fejét, arcát, és gyöngéd, alig hallható susogásokkal nyugtatta. Tudta, hogy érdemes várnia.

- Sajnálom, Dr. Taylor… Igazgató úr… Uram… - a hangja természetesen még mindig remegett, és legszívesebben ő maga rúgta volna szét a hátsófelét azért, amit most kimondott.

- Sajnálod, igaz? – kérdezte Taylor negédesen, mintha csak egy kisgyerekhez beszélt volna.

- Igen… Sajnálom, sajnálok mindent, uram. Mindent… - ha lehet, Joker még erősebben szorította Taylor lábát, aki kissé lehajolva kihámozta magát a férfi öleléséből, majd letérdelt elé, szemmagasságba kerülve vele. Végigsimított a megviselt, könnyes arcon, és egy kedves mosolyt küldött felé.

Eddig minden megmozdulása, minden arckifejezése fagyos volt, minden mozzanata megfagyaszthatott volna egy egész várost, de ez a mosoly… Joker érezte, ahogyan a szívéig hatol, a sok kínzás után ez a gesztus a világot jelentette számára. Maga sem hitte el, de mégis így volt, az érzést nem hazudtolhatta meg.

- Mindent megbocsájtok neked, Joker. – Taylor magához ölelte a vékony erőtlen testet.

Joker először el akart húzódni, de az a gyengédség, ahogyan a férfi hozzáért annyira remek érzés volt. Váratlan, és kimondhatatlanul jó.

- Vigyék az egyik orvosunkhoz, majd vissza a cellájába.

Vége van. Nem fogják bántani, soha többé nem fogják behurcolni abba a szobába.

Taylor volt az, aki ezt elkezdte, Taylor volt az, aki élvezettel nézte végig hónapokon át, ahogyan szenved, és legszívesebben addig szurkálta volna, amíg az élet legkisebb szikráját is látja benne. Olyan bosszúvágy égett benne hosszú, hosszú hónapokon át melyet nem tudott elhomályosítani semmi.

Mégis, most, hogy azért a pár szóért cserébe Taylor soha többé nem fogja engedni, hogy ilyesmi újra előfordulhasson… Hirtelen Dr. Ashton Taylor alakja nem úgy jelent meg a fejében, mint a leg romlottabb, leg gusztustalanabb ember a földön, hanem mint a megmentője, mint a hős, aki nem fogja hagyni, hogy bántódása essen.

Joker realitás érzéke szinte sikított az agyában, hogy Taylor pontosan azt akarta elérni, hogy ezt érezze.

Több hónap brutális testi és lelki kínzás után az ember bárkire a megmentőjeként tekint, aki véget vet a gyötrelmeknek. Teljesen mindegy, hogy ugyanaz az illető volt az, aki elkezdte a kínzást, a töménytelen fájdalom után az emberi agy csak annyit képes felfogni, hogy végre vége van. Tökéletes pszichológiai hadviselés.

De hiába kiabált a realitás, hiába ordított torkaszakadtából, Joker nem hallotta meg.


	4. 3 Fejezet

**3. fejezet**  
Batsy

* * *

Reggel van. Joker egyértelműen meg tudta mondani, hogy reggel van, mivel langyos napfény szűrődött be a rácsos ablakon.

_Egy pillanat… Ablak?_

Nem a megszokott, kicsi, dohos, ablaktalan cellájában volt. Bizonyára akkor vitték át, mikor aludt.

Ez a cella egészen más volt, mint a régi. Jóval nagyobb volt, vagy négyszer akkora. A falak fehérek voltak, talán kissé túl fehérek is a csupasz, szürke betonfal után. Az ágy is jóval nagyobb volt, ketten is kényelmesen elfértek volna benne. A hideg, undorító kőpadló helyett cseresznyefa parketta ékesítette a világos falakat. Az ablak ennek ellenére nem volt nagy, és ráadásul rács is borította, de legalább volt. Rengeteg betegnek nem adatik meg az a kiváltság, hogy a 2 órás udvari séta kivételével lássák a napfényt.

Joker – mindenféle szépítés nélkül, a maga vad módján – seggnyalónak érezte magát hirtelen. Örülnie kellett volna a változásnak, bárki kiugrott volna a bőréből, de ő nem érezte ezt az átható boldogságot, mert valahányszor kinyitotta a szemét, és körbenézett a cellában – mert bármilyen impozáns is volt, csak egy cella maradt -, saját magát látta, ahogyan Taylor lábát ölelve, bőgve ejti ki azokat a szavakat, melyeket nemhogy kimondani, de gondolni rájuk is émelyítő volt.

_Ki kell innen jutnom._

Igen ám, de hogyan? Ilyen állapotban még legalább hónapokig nem lesz képes a szökésre, de még csak arra sem hogy egyáltalán normálisan megálljon a lábán, hónapokat pedig nem hajlandó várni. Arról nem is beszélve, hogy egy teljesen úgy metódust kéne kitalálnia innen az új cellából.

Igazából sosem értette, miért mindig ugyanabba a cellába rakják, ahonnan előzőleg már kacagva megszökött annyiszor. Bármelyik értelmes ember számára világossá válna, hogy a szökései könnyedsége valószínűleg a cella elhelyezkedésében rejlik. Orvosok százai dolgoznak itt, nem is szólva az őrökről és az egyéb személyzetről, és mindegyik idióta.

_Várjunk csak egy pillanatra…_

Taylor nem idióta. Messze áll tőle. Ez is csak egy csapda volt. Amíg a régi cellájában volt, mozgásképtelenné tette, képtelenné a szökésre. És most, hogy a kínzásoknak vége, másik cellába rakta.

_Ez hihetetlen!_

Úgy játszott rajta, mint egy hangszeren, úgy irányította, mint egy közönséges bábut. Ezt az egészet eltervezte, és bejött.

Joker olyan mérges volt magára, mint még soha, amiért nem vette ezt észre előbb. De nem nagyon volt ideje tovább mérgelődni, mert alighogy ez a gondolat behatolt a fejébe, nyílt is a cellaajtó, ami itt is ugyanolyan súlyos és vaskos volt, mint az előzőben. Taylor lépett be rajta. Most nem a szokásos, szürke öltönyt viselte, hanem egy fehéret, fehér inggel, halványpiros nyakkendővel. Az amúgy is vakító fehér szobában ez a látvány már szinte elviselhetetlenül bántotta Joker szemét.

- Jó reggelt! – köszöntötte az igazgató jókedvűen. Joker nem válaszolt.

- Hogy aludtunk? – ismét semmi válasz, csak gyilkos pillantások Joker részéről.

- Valami baj van? Nem tetszik az új szobád? Átrakhatlak nagyobba is, ha gondolod.

Joker legszívesebben szitokszavakat vágott volna a férfi fejéhez, de nem tette, mert tudta jól, mi lenne a következménye. Taylor, még mindig mosolyogva intett az őrnek – aki ezúttal nem a Létra volt, úgy tűnik sikerült tőle végre megszabadulni -, hogy zárja be mögötte az ajtót, és megindult Joker felé.

Joker még mindig az ágyában volt, ülő pozícióban. Taylor leült mellé, és átkarolta a derekát.

- Pedig azt gondoltam, jól fogod magad itt érezni. Mármint, az után a koszos kis lyuk után. – hihetetlen önuralomra vallott, hogy Joker nem törte be rögtön az őt átkaroló férfi orrát, amint melléérkezett.

- Na, drága kedvenc páciensem. Szólalj már meg! – Taylor ugyan mosolygott, és ha lehet még közelebb húzta magához Jokert, de az említett sejtette, hogy ha nem szólal meg hamarosan, annak büntetés lesz a vége. Márpedig ha szökni akar, nem engedheti meg magának, hogy bármi a felépülése útjába álljon. Ki akart onnan jutni. Látni Batsy-t. Átölelni, még ha a delikvens ellenkezik is. Bármi áron.

- Joker? – Taylor hangja rázta vissza a valóságba.

- Igen? – szólalt meg végül, hangja rekedt volt.

- Kissé elvesztél a gondolataidban. Min merengtél?

- Semmin, csak…

- Csak?

Nem nagyon tudott semmilyen hazugságot kitalálni, és nem is nagyon akart. A múltkor bejött, most miért ne jönne be? Joker Taylor felé fordult, hozzábújt és átölelte a férfit. És igen, ez tényleg jó taktika volt, Tayloron egyértelműen látszott, hogy tetszik neki a dolog.

- Szeretnék kérni valamit. – súgta Joker, még mindig rekedten. Taylor puha puszit nyomott a férfi feje búbjára, majd lassan simogatni kezdte a hátát.

- Bármit. – felelte.

Jokert nehezen vitte rá a lélek, hogy kimondja, de muszáj volt látnia őt, belepusztul, ha nem találkozhat vele…

- Batsy… - nem volt tudatában, hogy kicsúszott a szó a száján, azt hitte csak a gondolatain futott át, egészen addig, amíg nem érezte, hogy Taylor lemerevedik, és elhúzódik tőle. Joker a férfire emelte tekintetét. A korábbi mosolynak hűlt helye volt, tekintete kemény és szigorú volt, úgy nézett rá, mint egy kisgyerekre aki sütit lopott.

Taylor egyértelműen érzett valamit Joker iránt. Ha szerelemről nem is beszélhetünk, de vonzalomról mindenképpen. Hirtelen féltékenység, és gyűlölet gyúlt benne, ahogy meghallotta azt a nevet Joker szájából, és főleg az álmodozó tónus, ahogy kimondta zavarta igazán. Ez mind rá volt írva az arcára.

- Batsy. – ismételte Taylor, annyi undorral és féltékenységgel a hangjában, amennyit csak bele tudott préselni. – Mit akarsz tőle?

- Csak látni. Beszélni vele.

- Minek? – ez a „beszélgetés" egyre inkább hasonlított egy kihallgatáshoz.

- Azt mondta bármit. – Taylor szemei tágra nyíltak, csodálkozva bámult a mellette ülő férfira, mintha nem hinne neki. Aztán ez az arckifejezés lassan, apránként eltűnt az arcáról, és visszakerült rá az a fagyos mosoly, ami nagyon nem hiányzott az orvos arcáról.

- Igazad van. Bármit.

Joker az egyik látogatói szobában ült már fél órája, és fél óra nagyon hosszú idő, ha nem tudod magadat mivel elfoglalni. Kezdte azt hinni, hogy Taylor nem szólt Batman-nek, hogy nem fog eljönni, hogy átverés volt ez az egész. Hirtelen újra elkezdte elborítani az agyát a düh és az utálat, ökölbe szorított kezei remegtek az asztal tetején, amelynél ült.

_Kinézem belőle hogy átvert._

De volt még egy halovány reménysugár, hogy ma talán tényleg találkozik vele, és ebbe muszáj volt belekapaszkodnia. A hiányérzet olyan szintjén állt már, mely szinte elviselhetetlen volt a számára, szó szerint fizikai fájdalmat érzett. Ha ma nem láthatja őt, nem lesz képes megvárni, amíg felépül, amíg olyan fizikai állapotba kerül, hogy biztonságosan megszökhessen. Ha ma nem láthatja őt, saját maga fogja megkeresni, még ha bele is hal.

Rögtön az után, hogy ezek a gondolatfoszlányok végigcikáztak az agyán, borzasztó irracionálisnak tűnt az egész helyzet.

Mit akar tőlem Taylor? Miért így akarja elérni? Miért nem akarja, hogy lássam Batsy-t?

A gondolatok valami hihetetlen összevisszaságban töltötték meg a fejét, csupa olyan kérdéssel melyekre nem tudta a választ, és úgy érezte nem is fogja soha.

_Hacsak…_

Lehetetlennek tűnt a gondolat, mely minden kérdésére megadta volna a választ, de képtelen volt elfogadni igaznak.

A fizikai vonzalom szinte a kezdetektől világos volt Taylor részéről, de az önmagában nem magyarázza a férfi viselkedését. Ha csak ennyiről lenne szó, akkor az első éjszakán, vagy maximum a másodikon megerőszakolta volna, túl gyenge volt a verések miatt a védekezésre, de ha teljes erejében lett volna is, Taylor akkor is sikerrel járt volna, ha nagyon akar.

De ilyesmi nem történt, még csak próbálkozás sem…

Taylor nem erőszakkal akarta ezt. Az eset nagyon arra emlékeztette, mikor Harley-val találkozott.

Harley is pszichiáterként dolgozott itt. Fiatal volt, sikeres, és mégis mindent félredobott az ő drága Puddin'-ja miatt. Taylor-ral is valami hasonló történhetett?

Nem tűnt olyan típusú embernek, aki végtelen romantikusként hitt volna a szerelemben első látásra. Ez sokkal inkább tűnt egyfajta megszállottságnak.

Joker esete hat évre nyúlik vissza, és valószínűleg az aktája a kezdő pszichiáterek kedvenc olvasmánya. Több minden szerepel benne, mint akármelyik elmebajos kórtörténetében, tekintve hogy Joker nem csak őrült, de remek színész is. Színlelt már katatóniát (egyszerűbb volt, mint hitte), skizofréniát, depressziót, és minden elképzelhető mentális betegséget, ami csak fellelhető a szakirodalomban. Éppen ezek miatt a színlelések miatt nem tudták sosem beazonosítani, hogy pontosan mi is az ő baja. Több orvos tollából született róla könyv, és az újságírók is szeretettel csapnak le minden vele kapcsolatos hírre, legyen az csak pletyka vagy valódi tény.

Sok olyan agytúrkász tett már nála látogatást, akik szégyen nélkül bevallották neki, hogy mennyire elképesztő személyiségnek tartják, mindazok ellenére, amiket művelt.

Lehet, egy Taylor is ezen emberek egyike, csak mindez hihetetlen hatalommániával, és birtoklási vággyal párosulva másképpen ütközött ki rajta.

Magának akarja a Jokert, csakis magának, ezért nem akarja, hogy kontaktusa legyen Batsy-vel.

Ha Harley-val volt az nem zavarta, a vak is láthatja akár száz méterről is, hogy Joker érzelmei Harley iránt leginkább az irritáció, mint a szeretet felé húznak. De Batsy más volt, teljesen más. Rá elég volt csak egy kósza pillanatig gondolnia, és a mennyországban érezte magát, és ez egyértelműen tükröződött az arcán, a viselkedésén is.

Ez a magyarázat úgy csapta arcon, mint a Létra egy idegesebb pillanatában.

- Joker, ébresztő! – így zökkentette ki az egyik őr, aki csupán a fejét dugta be a résnyire kinyitott ajtón. – Itt a látogatód.

Joker fejéből hirtelen kirepült minden egyéb gondolat, minden észérv és minden racionalitás, mikor meglátta, hogy Batman valóban itt van, tényleg most lépett be az ajtón, és noha pillantása kemény volt, és megjelenése minimálisan sem volt barátságos, Joker senki másnak nem tudott volna így örülni.

- 15 perc. – közölte az őr, majd rájuk zárta az ajtót. Joker felállt az asztaltól. Kezei bilincsbe verve, de arcán olyan mosoly, olyan elképesztő derű, öröm, és boldogság, melyet talán még sosem mutatott.

- Mit akarsz, Joker? – kérdezte szokásos hangnemében a feketeruhás, mire Joker érezte, ahogyan könnyek gyűlnek össze a szemében, majd szépen lassan egymás után legördülnek az arcán.

_Itt van, tényleg itt van, itt van velem… Velem van, velem van, velem van…_

Az önkontroll itt cserbenhagyta. Gondolkodás nélkül átszaladt a kis szobán, egyenesen Batman felé, akinek ideje sem volt reagálni, mikor Joker a nyakába vetette magát, bilincselt karjait a feje felett a nyakára csúsztatta, és száját az övéhez tapasztotta. Mint egy rég nem látott szerelmet.

Olyan eufória, olyan tiszta boldogság vett erőt a zöld hajú férfin, mely addig szinte elképzelhetetlennek látszott. Úgy tűnt, ennél tökéletesebb nem is lehetne a pillanat, nem is törődve a ténnyel, hogy Batman nemsokára ellöki magától, és valószínűleg még jól meg is agyalja, de tényleg, őszintén nem érdekelte.

De ez valóban tény lett volna?

Ugyanis a denevér nem tett semmit. Csak ott állt, kissé lehajolva, ahogy Joker lehúzta, és hagyta, hogy öleljék, csókolják. Nem volt ez igazi csók, csak egy hosszabb puszi, de Jokernek éppen elég ahhoz, hogy beleremegjenek a térdei. Ha Batman nem kapja el a derekát, összeesik.

A csóknak vége lett, és ha lehet Joker még közelebb húzta az ő Batty-ét, ahogy szépen lassan újra elöntötték a könnyek.

_Ennyit sírni, ilyen rövid időn belül…_

- Joker… - szólalt meg végül Batman, de egyértelműen látszott rajta hogy nem tudja, hogyan is kéne folytatnia a mondatot.

Joker Batman nyakába fúrta az arcát sírás közben, és magához szorította őt, amilyen közel és amilyen erősen csak tudta.

- Hiányoztál… - zokogta. – Annyira… hiányoztál. – Batman egy percig csak állt ott, és hagyta, hogy Joker kissé lenyugodjon, majd eltolta magától. Joker még mindig nem tudott rendesen megállni a lábán, ezért odatámogatta az asztalhoz, és leültette arra a székre, melyben nem olyan régen ücsörgött.

- Mi történt veled? – kérdezte, miután megállt az asztal másik végénél.

- Hogy érted?

- Borzasztóan nézel ki.

- Hát ez nem volt szép, Bats! Tény hogy ma reggel nem fésülködtem, de sajnos nem állnak rendelkezésemre luxuscikkek…

- Látom az a dolog, ami ezt tette veled nem változtatott a szarkazmusodon. – erre Joker elmosolyodott, majd lesütötte tekintetét. – Ezért akartál látni, nem? Valaki bántalmaz, és nem tesznek ellene semmit, igaz?

- Nem… Semmiség, hidd el.

- Nekem nem tűnik annak. Tényleg borzasztóan festesz.

- Nem azért akartalak látni, hogy arról cseverésszünk hogyan szereztem egy-két horzsolást. – ez az egy-két horzsolás természetesen jóval több volt annál, ez szemmel látható volt.

- Akkor miért?

- Már elmondtam, hát nem figyelsz rám? Hiányoztál. – Joker ismét felállt, és elindult Batman felé, aki semmiféle mozdulatot nem tett annak érdekében, hogy elálljon a férfi útjából. Hagyta, hogy ismét átöleljék, ismét kissé lehúzzák, és azt is hagyta, hogy ajkait újra birtokba vegyék, ezúttal egy kicsit sem ártatlan puszi erejéig.

Joker sokkal aktívabb volt, mint előzőleg, de az irányítást egyértelműen a magasabb férfinak ajánlgatta, aki hosszabb hezitálás után ezt el is fogadta. Átölelte a vékony, kecses derekat, magához ölelte a törékeny testet, és Joker ennél többet nem is kívánhatott volna. A tejjel-mézzel folyó Kánaán ehhez képest csak egy utolsó putri, a Paradicsom csupán egy gyümölcs és semmi más, a mennyország is csak egy három csillagos szálló.

Ezt akarta, mindig csak ezt és semmi mást. Érezni, ahogyan a Sötét Lovag átöleli, érezni, ahogyan azok a gyönyörű ajkak ostromolják a sajátját, érezni, ahogy a nyelve kíváncsian pásztázik csók közben, és mindez itt volt, valóra vált.

_Lehet, hogy van értelme álmodozni. _

Az őr, aki a 15 perc lejártát jött bejelenteni, remekül időzített, ugyanis szinte pont abban a pillanatban váltak szét. Batman lassan lecsúsztatta kezeit Joker derekáról, majd fordult volna, hogy kimenjen, de Joker megragadja a karját, még utoljára magához húzta, és a fülébe súgta:

- Ments meg…!


	5. 4 Fejezet

**4. fejezet**  
Tulajdon

* * *

- Rohadt ribanc! – üvöltötte Taylor magából kikelve, miközben már harmadszorra pofozta fel Jokert.

Miután Batman elment, megjelent az ajtóban a Létra, visszaráncigálta Jokert a szép új cellájába, majd magára hagyta, de a bilincset nem vette le róla. Joker rosszat sejtett, nagyon rosszat. Nem töltött sok időt egyedül, körülbelül 40 perc múlva megjelent Taylor, ismét nem a megszokott szürke öltönyben, de nem is a fehérben. Fekete volt rajta minden, az ingjétől kezdve a nadrágon át a cipőig. Joker meg mert volna rá esküdni, hogy még az alsónadrágja is fekete volt. Mintha gyászolt volna valamit.

_Ez az ember beteg. Köztünk lenne a helye, nem felettünk. _

- Beszélni akartál vele. – kezdte sötét hangnemben, majd elkezdett már-már fájdalmasan lassan közelíteni Joker felé. – És én ezt meg is engedtem neked. És miért engedtem meg? – Nem költői kérdés volt, Taylor választ is várt rá, Joker azonban nem felelt. Megunva a várakozást, Taylor felelt a saját kérdésére:

- Mert megbíztam benned. Azt mondtad, látni akarod és beszélni vele, és én elhittem, mert elnyerted a bizalmamat. És az én bizalmam, kedves Joker, olyan dolog, amit borzasztó nehéz megszerezni, de könnyű elveszíteni. Visszaszerezni pedig szinte lehetetlen. – Taylor már ott állt Joker előtt, szemei szikrákat lőttek – szinte szó szerint. Ha Joker nem közvetlenül a falnál állt volna, hátrált volna egy lépést. Félelmetes látványt nyújtott a férfi, szinte már démonian festett.

- Eljátszottad ezt a bizalmat.

- Nem értem… - szólalt meg halkan Joker – Hiszen nem próbáltam megszökni, nem próbáltam elmondani neki, mi történt, nem… - nem tudta befejezni a mondatot, ugyanis Taylor egy hatalmas pofont kevert le neki. Ha a korábbi kínzások és verések által nem lett volna legyengülve, akkor is megtántorodik az ütés erejétől és váratlanságától fogva, de így, hogy szinte minden ereje kimerült belőle, a földre zuhant.

És most tartunk a harmadik ütésnél. Taylor mindannyiszor felrángatta Jokert a földről, üvöltözött vele majd ismét megütötte. Joker nem igazán figyelt oda, miket mondd neki az igazgató, de gyanította, hogy nincs sok értelme annak, amit összehord. A férfi ideges volt, dühös, majd szétrobbant a méregtől. De mikor ribancnak nevezte, azt meghallotta, és valahogy minden értelmet nyert. Az a gondolatmenet, mely a látogatói szobában futott végig az agyán, hirtelen értelmesnek látszott.

Az ütések és a rángatások abbamaradtak, és úgy tűnt Taylor is kezd megnyugodni. A szoba közepén állt, arccal az ajtó felé, tenyere a homlokán, mintha azon igyekezne, hogy összeszedje magát.

Joker nehezen ugyan, de felült, hátát a falnak támasztva. Hosszú ideig csend volt, csak Taylor hosszú lélegzetvételei hallatszottak a cellában.

- Fogalmad sincs róla, igaz? – szólalt meg cégül halkan Taylor, de ahhoz elég hangos volt, hogy Joker is halja. – Sejtelmed sincs róla, mennyire fájt azt látnom, amit műveltél.

Joker csendben ült a falnál, tekintete Taylor hátán, és azon gondolkozott hogyan szerezhetné vissza elveszített titulusát. Ha megint bántani fogja, emiatt csak még jobban legyengül, talán meg is öli, esélye sem lesz arra, hogy megszökhessen és bosszút állhasson a férfin.

- Sajnálom… - súgta végül, de fogalma sem volt róla, hogyan folytassa. Hiszen nem sajnálta, amit tett, egyáltalán nem!

- Mégis mit adhat neked Batman? – fordult meg Taylor, arca még mindig dühöt sugárzott, bár a hangjában ez nem tükröződött. – Ellenségek vagytok! Szent Isten, még csak azt sem tudod kicsoda! – Taylor gyorsan megindult Joker felé, aki kissé összehúzódott – ez már szinte ösztönös volt Taylor közelében. Taylor azonban nem bántotta. Letérdelt elé, és arcát két tenyere közé fogta, így irányította Joker figyelmét, hogy a szemébe nézhessen.

- Te az enyém vagy. Érted? Csakis az enyém. – Taylor ekkor megcsókolta Jokert, aki heves ellenállást mutatott. Bármennyire is vissza akarta szerezni azt a bizalmat, amiről a férfi korábban beszélt, erre nem volt képes.

Reménytelenül szerette Batmant, az első pillanattól kezdve. Nem érdekelte, hogy a hőn áhított gyengéd érintések helyett kemény ütések fogadták, nem érdekelte, hogy az egyetlen módszer, amivel felhívhatja magára a figyelmet az vérrel és fájdalommal jár. Batmant akarta, csakis Batmant, az ő drága Batsy-jét. Az, ahogy Taylor ostromolta az ajkait gyomorforgató volt. Ha képes lett volna rá, elkívánta volna magát innen, el ebből a szobából, el ebből az átkozott elmegyógyintézetnek becézett pokolból. Csak el Taylortól, el ettől az undorító embertől, el ettől az idiótától, akit még saját magánál is nagyobb bolondnak tartott.

- Engedd, kérlek… - susogta Taylor. – Engedd…

Nem akart engedni, esze ágában sem volt engedni. De úgy döntött, ebben a szituációban arra fog hallgatni, amire eddigi élete során nem sokszor hallgatott: a józan eszére.

Ha most nem enged, később nem lesz lehetősége visszaédesgetnie magát. Taylor szemébe nézett, de nem mozdult, nem szólalt meg. Taylor ismét megcsókolta, ezúttal szabad utat engedett neki. A férfi kellemesen felnyögött, mikor nyelvét Joker szájába csúsztatta. Durván csókolta a gyönge férfit, birtoklóan. Minden mozdulata újra és újra emlékeztette Jokert: Az övé vagy, az övé vagy…

Érezte, ahogy kíváncsi kezek kóborolnak a felsője alatt, ahogy finom ujjak simogatják a hasát, a mellkasát. Ennek jól kéne esnie, hiszen a gyengédség mindig jóérzést hoz maga után. De persze ez is csak egy elmélet, amit olyasvalaki állított fel, akit még nem próbáltak megerőszakolni. Mert bármennyire nem tűnt annak, bármennyire is gyöngédek és szeretetteljesek voltak Taylor érintései, ez nem volt más, mint erőszak. Joker nem önszántából sétált bele ebbe a játékba, bele lett kényszerítve. Brutális, beteges módon, fizikailag és lelkileg egyaránt legyöngülve hagyta, hogy a magasabb férfi úgy használja, ahogyan a kedve tartja.

- Gyönyörű vagy… - lihegte Taylor, miközben éppen Joker nadrágját próbálta lehámozni, aki mozdulatlanságával nem éppen volt nagy segítség. Taylor megragadta a vállát, és tulajdonképpen a földre lökte, így könnyebben le tudta róla húzni a ruhadarabot. Az alsónadrág még mindig akadály volt végső célja felé, azonban most inkább a saját ruhadarabjaira koncentrált. Letépte magáról a zakóját, majd nyakkendőjét kibontva az ingjét is, és kezei már éppen nyúltak volna az övéhez, mikor megállt, és Jokerre pillantott. A vékony, törékeny, zúzódásokkal és sérülésekkel teli test szinte élettelenül feküdt az övé alatt, feje oldalra hajtva, szemei mereven az ajtóra tapasztva.

Joker érezte a feszültséget, és lassan Taylorra emelte tekintetét, akin olyan arckifejezés uralkodott, melyet Joker még nem látott rajta, és nem is remélte, hogy fog látni. Sajnálat, megbánás, és határtalan szeretet és törődés futott át a pszichiáter arcán, szemei könnybe lábadtak, és nem sokkal később azok a könnycseppek végig is gurultak a simára borotvált arcon. Joker hasára potyogtak lassan a könnyek, és úgy tűnt Taylor nem képes meg szólalni.

- Dr. Taylor… ? – törte meg végül a csendet Joker.

Dr. Taylor ezután rögtön magához szorította Jokert, és zokogva súgta a fülébe:

- Bocsáss meg, könyörgöm, bocsáss meg. Nem így akartam, nem így… Istenem, hogy tehettem ezt?

- Uram? – szólalt meg bizonytalanul Joker. Az igazgató ekkor elengedte, felültette, és elkezdte rá visszaadni a nadrágját, majd mikor ez sikerült, felvette saját félredobott ruháit is.

- Bocsáss meg. – ismételte, miután ruhája ismét kifogástalan állapotban volt. – De ettől eltekintve koránt sincs megbocsájtva, amit tettél. Mint mondtam, eljátszottad a bizalmamat. Nincs több Batsy. – Taylor szinte köpte a nevet. – Nincs egyáltalán látogató. Nincs különleges bánásmód, nincsenek engedmények, de mindenek előtt: számodra ezentúl nem létezik olyan, hogy szabad akarat. Azt csinálod, amit mondok, és akkor, amikor mondom, mindenféle „de" és „ha" nélkül. Világos voltam?

- Természetesen, uram.

- Örülök. Mellesleg, ha attól félsz, hogy a negatív tréning folytatódik, emiatt ne törd azt a szép kis fejedet. Holnaptól a legjobb pszichiáterünk kezébe kerülsz. És remélem, mondanom sem kell, hogy nem beszélsz neki az elmúlt pár hétről.

Erre Joker már nem válaszolt semmit. Taylor megfordult, majd kisétált a cellából.

.-.

Másnap Jokert visszakerülése óta először engedték udvari sétára. Eddig csak a társalgóba lett engedve, és ott is figyelték, hogy ne nagyon érintkezzen a többi beteggel. Természetesen Harley-t nem tudták kikerülni, de fokozottan ügyeltek arra, hogy Joker hallgasson.

Amint kilépett a sárga, kiégett füves udvarra, minden tekintet rászegeződött. Az udvar egyik végében Harley és Rébusz ültek egy padon, Joker pedig megindult feléjük. Ahogy lassan – mivel más tempóban nem tudott – sétált célja felé, tekintetek és összesuttogások tucatjai övezték. Találgató susmogások, sajnáló és megvető tekintetek egyaránt.

Habár a történtekről nem beszélt, fizikai állapotán egyértelműen látszott a fájdalom é a megviseltség, és ez nagymértékben megosztotta a bentlakókat. Sokan sajnálták, de legalább annyian gondolták úgy, hogy megérdemelte, amit kapott, bárkitől is kapta.

- Édesem! – örvendezett Harley, és még mielőtt imádottjára ugrott volna, gyorsan észbekapott, és sérüléseit tekintetbe véve csak gyöngéden átölelte.

- Cigit? – nyújtotta felé Rébusz a félig teli doboz cigarettát. Joker megrázta a fejét.

- Hogy-hogy kiengedtek? – szólalt meg ismét Rébusz.

- Jó fiú voltam. – felelte Joker, miközben egy vigyort erőltetett az arcára. Harley is egy kissé elmosolyodott, együttérzésként.

- Szóval azért kaptad ezt – mutatott Joker arcán lévő egyik csúnya zúzódásra, de valójában a testén akárhova mutathatott volna, mert mindenhol ilyenek éktelenkedtek rajta -, mert előtte rossz fiú voltál?

Joker arcától még az erőltetett mosoly is lefagyott, és szigorú, kemény tekintetet küldött Rébusz felé, aki rögtön rájött arra, hogy nem kellett volna feltennie ezt a kérdést.

- Történt egy kis… baleset. – felelte sötéten, mire az alacsonyabb férfi önbizalma egy pillanat alatt elszállt.

- De most már minden rendben van. Igaz, Puddin'? – kérdezte aggódva Harley.

- Igen. Most már minden rendben van.

.-.

Dr. Ashton Taylor türelmes embernek vallotta magát – egy bizonyos fokig. Voltak persze helyzetek, melyek belőle is kihozták az állatot. Bármelyik emberből kihoznák!

Ezekkel a közhelyes gondolatokkal keresett mentséget saját gyengeségeire, és amilyen meggyőzően adta ezt elő magában, el is hitte, hogy igaza van.

Most is éppen az irodája ablakánál állt, amely pont az udvarra nyílt, szeme folyamatosan Jokeren.

Oh, igen, milyen gyönyörű teremtés is ez a férfi. Magas és vékony testalkata miatt termete már szinte nőies formákat öltött. Kecses, vékony derék, hosszú lábak… Tökéletes.  
A belső tulajdonságai pedig egyenesen ellenállhatatlanok. Intelligens, humoros… egyedüli hibája az önfejűsége. Ezt próbálta belőle „kinevelni" a negatív tréning által, és úgy érezte, sikert ért el. Ám azonban volt valami, amit nem tudott belőle eltűntetni, és soha nem is fog, akárhogy is próbálja: az imádata Batman iránt, mely olyan mélyen gyökerezik a lelkében, a szívében, hogy talán már el sem lehet tűntetni. Illetve, talán mégis.

Dr. Persephone Flayer új orvos volt Arkhamben. Szerződése Taylorral, a munkaadójával mindössze három napja tekinthető érvényesnek. Dr. Flayer egy fiatal, kezdő pszicho-terapeuta, Nemrég végezte el utolsó évét az egyetemen. Saját praxist nyitott, melyet hajlandó volt ott hagyni Taylor fantasztikus ajánlatáért cserébe.

Kezdő volt ugyan, és rendkívül fiatal, eredményei mégis önmagáért beszéltek. Több intézmény is versengett érte, de ő kitartott saját, önálló munkássága mellett – egészen eddig.

Kopogás töltötte be a szoba csendjét.

- Szabad! – kiáltotta Taylor, majd az ablak üvegjétől az ajtó felé fordult, ahol egy fiatal, alacsony, vékony testalkatú hölgy állt. Hosszú, derékig érő vörös haja fonott állapotban lógott, és fekete keretes, vastag lencséjű szemüvege mögül nézett az igazgatóra.

- Üdvözlöm, Dr. Flayer.


	6. 5 Fejezet

**5. fejezet**  
Persephone Flayer

* * *

Taylor pont úgy üdvözölte a fiatal doktornőt, mint mikor először találkozott vele: nyájasan, udvariasan, annyira úriember módjára, amennyi csak tellett tőle.

- Dr. Taylor, rendkívüli örömmel tölt el, hogy az Ön keze alatt dolgozhatok. – felelte Flayer monoton, gépies hangon, mint aki szavait meghazudtolva egyáltalán nem örül annak, hogy ott lehet.

- Üljön le, kérem. – mondta Taylor ismét mézes-mázosan, majd egy gyöngéd, kecses mozdulattal az íróasztala előtti, bársonyborítású székre mutatott. Dr. Flayer nem mozdult meg.

- Engedelmével állnék, uram. – szólalt meg ismét, ugyanolyan érzelemtelemül, mint az elébb. – És ha nincs ellene kifogása, megkérném, hogy fogja rövidre.

- Tán máshol akadt dolga? – tette fel kérdését Taylor, miközben az íróasztal túloldalán, a saját székébe süppedt.

- Sajnálatos módon igen, uram.

- Megértem. Nos, valójában én magam sem terveztem ezt a kis találkozót hosszúra. Röviden, tömören elmondom, mi is lesz itt a dolga.

- Azt mondta, különleges pácienst kapok.

- Ne féljen, nem hazudtam. – felelte Ashton Taylor, majd fiókját kinyitva elkezdett kotorászni benne, és mikor megtalálta, amit keresett, az íróasztalára dobta, majd karjait keresztbe rakva hátradőlt székében.

Flayer egy ideig csak állt egyhelyben, majd egyik szemöldökét felhúzva megindult az íróasztal felé, és szemügyre vette a dokumentumot. Egy akta volt, méghozzá nem is akárkié.

- Joker? – mondta ki az aktára írt nevet kérdően, hitetlenkedve.

- Joker. – felelte magabiztosan a másik orvos.

- Úgy gondolja, van elég tapasztalatom ahhoz, hogy a Jokert kezeljem?

- Nos, véleményem szerint Önnél alkalmasabb jelölt nincs erre a feladatra. Először is, arra kérem, hogy írjon róla egy teljesen új diagnózist. Az Ön diagnózisát, mi az, amit Ön gondol.

- És utána, uram?

- Utána? Nos, az még a jövő zenéje, nem igaz? – Dr. Flayer arca és szemei semmilyen érzelmet nem tükröztek, ugyanúgy, mint amikor belépett az irodába, Taylor arcán pedig egy kis, de legalább annyira gonosz mosoly futott át. A doktornő rosszat sejtett, de úgy döntött ez nem a megfelelő idő arra, hogy foglalkozzon a dologgal.

- Ez minden, amit akart tőlem, uram?

- Egyelőre ez minden.

- Viszont látásra, Dr. Taylor.

- Viszont látásra, és köszönöm Dr. Flayer.

.-.

Joker már nem is emlékezett rá, milyen jó érzés kint lenni a szabadban, a friss levegőn. Nem is érezte mennyire hiányoznak neki ezek az alap dolgok a tegnapi udvari séta előtt. Erősebbnek is érezte magát ettől a kis kirándulástól – mert sajnos hiába érezte magát erősebbnek, nem volt az, és a szervezete több kilométeres kirándulásként élte meg azt, ahogyan az udvar egyik végéből a másikba sétált. De láthatóan jobban érezte magát.

Ezt Taylor is megjegyezte délelőtti látogatása során.

Joker egész kellemes látogatásként élte meg a máskor terhes jelenlétet. Eddig sosem fordult elő, hogy beszélgettek volna, általában Taylor beszélt és Joker hallgatott, vagy Taylor kérdezett és Joker csak helyeselt, de ezúttal úgy kommunikáltak egymással, mint két normális ember, és ez mindkettejüket meglepte.  
Beszéltek arról, hogy kikkel találkozott Joker tegnap az udvaron, nevettek egy kicsit Harley esetlenségén és viszonzatlan imádatán, aztán szóba került az új pszichiáter, aki kezelni fogja Jokert a továbbiakban.

- A neve Persephone Flayer. Neked természetesen csak Dr. Flayer.

- Gondoltam.

- Egy rendkívül fiatal és csinos, bár tény hogy kevésbé rokonszenves nő.

- Kevésbé rokonszenves…?

- Kissé gépies, monoton, érzelemmentes. Nem hiszem, hogy különösen kedvelni fogod, de rendkívül jó szakember.

- Minek a szakembere? Az átnevelésnek? Az agymosásnak? Mert ez a célja, nem igaz? – Joker próbált minél kevésbé támadónak hangzani, de nehéz volt nyugodtnak maradni miközben fortyogott benne a düh.

- Eszem ágában sincs elérni, hogy megtagadd a személyiségedet. Elvégre, a vad személyiséged az oka annak, hogy vonzódom irányodba. – az alacsonyabb férfi ezen egy kissé meglepődött. Mostanra ez természetesen már egyértelmű volt, de Taylor még sosem mondta ki hangosan. – Csak azt szeretném, ha… Nem is tudom, hogy egy kissé jobban megbízható légy.

- Nekem ugyanúgy átnevelésnek hangzik.

- Elég legyen. – szólalt meg szigorúan a pszichiáter. Joker legszívesebben még mondta volna a magáét, de nem akarta újra elveszteni fontos státuszát az orvos ranglétráján, még így is sokat kell még tennie, hogy előző helyére teljes mértékben visszakerüljön.

Ezután feszült csend borult a szobára. Joker az ágya közepén ült, törökülésben, Taylor pedig ugyanannak az ágynak a szélén.

Joker érezte, ahogyan az ágy egy kissé besüpped, ahogyan Taylor kissé közelebb húzódott hozzá, majd előrehajolva, kezét kinyújtva gyengéden maga felé fordította Joker fejét, és még az érintésnél is gyengédebb csókot lehelt az ajkára.

- Még ma lesz vele egy találkozód. – Joker bólintott. Újabb csók. Ez is gyengédnek és ártatlannak indult, de később Taylor követelésének köszönhetően elmélyült.

Ez teljesen más volt, mint a két nappal ez előtti csók. Az vad volt, birtokló és állatias. Ez azonban nem árasztott mást magából, mint tiszta szeretetet, és érezni lehetett, hogy cserébe ugyancsak szeretetet követelt, melyet Joker nem tudott adni ennek a férfinak.

_De muszáj megtanulnom, hogyan játsszam el._

Próbálta viszonozni a csókot, amennyire csak tellett tőle, és úgy tűnt Taylor beveszi. Közelebb csúszott hozzá, ügyelve rá hogy egy pillanatra se váljanak el egymástól. Átölelte Joker derekát, aki erre átfonta karjait a férfi nyaka körül. Taylor lassan elkezdte Joker hátát simogatni, és felemelte a felsőt mely minden arkhami betegnek ugyanaz volt: Egy fehér, V nyakú póló. Az érintés kellemesen meleg volt, Joker érezte, ahogy libabőrös lesz.  
Mikor ajkait szétváltak, mindketten ziháltan kapkodtak levegő után.  
Nem került sok időbe, hogy Jokerről az alsónadrág kivételével minden ruha lekerült, Taylorról pedig a zakója, az ingje és a cipője.

- Feküdj a hátadra. – suttogta szenvedéllyel teli hanggal Taylor, és Joker ezúttal készségesen engedelmeskedett neki.

Nem szerette ezt a férfit, valóban, és soha nem lesz képes rá, hogy szeresse, eljátszani is nehezen tudja. De olyan régen volt már, hogy ilyen intimen érintkezett valakivel.  
Harley-val sosem feküdtek le egymással, próbálkozhatott a nő akárhányszor, csábíthatta akárhogyan.  
Szexuális kapcsolata legutoljára egy évvel ez előtt volt. Egy közös megállapodás volt a Kalapossal. Joker ki volt éhezve, a Kalapos még inkább. Rövid időre egy cellába kerültek, és a feszültséget szinte vágni lehetett a levegőben. Nem volt szükség másra csak egy kék ruhácskára és egy szőke parókára, és máris működött a varázslat. Joker még ma is kucog magában, ahogy arra gondol, hogyan nyögte a Kalapos Alice nevét.

De hát az mégis egy évvel ezelőtt volt, túl hosszú idő egy férfinak szex nélkül.

Ahogy Joker a hátán feküdt, Taylor csókokkal árasztotta el a nyakát, a mellkasát, a hasát, az ágyékát… A zöld hajú férfi hangosan felsóhajtott, mikor Taylor az alsónadrág vonalánál csókolta meg.

- Csak nem tetszik a dolog? – Joker képtelen volt felelni, nem hagyta el más a száját csak sóhajok, nyögések és felismerhetetlen mondatfoszlányok, néhol el-elhangzott Taylor neve is.

Egyikük sem tudta volna később megmondani, hogy mikor és hogyan került le mindkettejükről az összes, ebben a szituációban rendkívül zavaró ruhadarab, mert szinte olyan volt, mintha egyik pillanatról a másikra történt volna.

Ezután az események egy kusza összevisszaságnak tűntek, homályos volt az egész mindkettejük részéről. Mintha nem is velük, hanem valaki mással történtek volna meg, nem lehetett tudni Joker hova nyúlt, mit simogatott, nem volt egyértelmű Taylor mikor hatolt belé és repítette mindkettejüket a felhők fölé, de megtörtént és kitörölhetetlen volt.

.-.

- Dr. Taylor. – köszönt kimérten Dr. Flayer az igazgatónak.

- Áh, Dr. Flayer! – köszönt vissza kedélyesen amaz.

- Örömmel látom, hogy jókedve van ma délután.

- Óh, igen, remekül érzem magam. Köszönöm, hogy észrevette. – mosolygott Taylor, és látszott női kollégáján, hogy nem tudja hova tenni ezt a felhőtlen örömöt.

- Azért kerestem fel Önt – kezdett bele magyarázatába Dr. Flayer -, hogy közöljem: Időpontom ugyan van a Jokerrel való beszélgetéshez, de irodám nincs.

- Áh, jó is hogy szól, teljesen ki ment a fejemből, hogy tájékoztassam. A főépület 134-es irodája az Öné. A harmadik emeleten találja.

- Lekötelez. – felelt Dr. Flayer már-már szinte cinikus módon, majd megindult az irodája felé, ahol Joker már várta.

_Késik. Elunom itt az életemet…_

Az iroda nem volt túl élettel teli. Mondjuk egyik iroda sem volt alapvetően az, de ezen egyértelműen látszott, hogy jó ideje nincs használatban. Kitakarítottak ugyan, de az íróasztalon elfelejtették letörölni a vastag por réteget.  
A falak csupaszok voltak, az ablakok függönytelenek, a parketta pedig igen megviselt állapotban oszladozott a lába alatt. Iszonyatos dohszag volt a szobában, de hiába próbálta kinyitni az ablakokat, azok be voltak ragadva.

Több mint 15 percet várt így, míg végre nyílt az ajtó, és belépett rajta Dr. Persephone Flayer.

- Elnézését kérem. – mondta automatikusan, ahogy belépett az ajtón. Rá sem nézett Jokerre, csak nagy erővel becsukta maga után az ajtót, és célirányosan az íróasztal felé vette az irányt. Egy halom akta volt nála, azokat ledobta az asztal poros felszínére, mely egy kisebb porfelhő megjelenését idézte elő.

- Semmi gond. – felelte Joker, hasonlóan monoton hangon. Csipkelődésnek szánta, ám úgy tűnt a nőt ez nem érdekli.

Dr. Flayer – aki még mindig nem nézett rá páciensére, még csak egy pillanatra sem – leült a vaskos íróasztal mögé, majd elkezdett válogatni az akták között. A tény, hogy ezzel kisebb porvihart kever maga körül, úgy tűnt, nem zavarja.  
Majdnem 5 percet töltött a doktornő az iratok pakolgatásával, ezalatt egy szót sem szólt, magyarázatot sem adott, hogy mégis mi az, amit éppen csinál. Joker ennél furcsább dili dokit még életében nem látott.  
Mikor Dr. Flayer úgy gondolta, hogy az utolsó akta is a számára leg megfelelőbb helyen van, végre felnézett Jokerre, és megszólalt egytónusú hangján:

- A mai alkalomtól természetesen nem várok csodát. Csupán azt szeretném elérni, hogy ebben a maradék másfél órában jobban megismerhessem Önt, Mr. Joker.

- Csak ha cserébe én is megismerhetem Önt, Dr. Flayer. – csipkelődött a férfi. Flayer arcán nem látszódott semmi, olyan volt, mint egy porcelánbaba. Ha nem lett volna szeplős, akkor Joker valószínűleg egy nagyon jól megcsinált viaszbábúnak nézte volna.

- Úgy érzem, vállalhatom ezt az áldozatot. – válaszolt a nő kimérten. – Játsszunk egy játékot.

- Remek! Imádok játszani!

- Éppen ennek az információnak az ismeretében ötlött fel bennem ez a gondolat.

_Ennek az információnak az ismeretében…? Ez a nő egy gép._

- Ez egyfajta kérdezz-felelek játék. Én felteszek egy kérdést, és Ön válaszol rá. Majd Ön tesz fel egy kérdést, és én adok rá választ.

- És ha nem akarunk válaszolni egymás kérdéseire?

- Akkor annak 5 pont mínusz, és nem kap nyalókát. – ez vicc volt ugyan, de ezt is ugyanolyan érzelemmentesen és gépiesen mondta el Dr. Flayer, hogy már-már el se lehetett dönteni, hogy most csak viccel-e, vagy tényleg komolyan gondolja.

- Kezdhetném én? – tette fel a kérdést ártatlanul a beszélgetés férfi tagja.

- Ahogy kívánja.

- Nos, tudom, hogy egy hölgytől nem illik ilyesmit kérdezni, és bocsánatáért esedezem, de úgy érzem, meg kell tudom: Hány éves?

- Huszonöt. Miért volt fontos Önnek megtudni ezt az információt?

- Ez játék-kérdés, vagy kérdés-kérdés?

- Vegye, ahogy akarja.

- Akkor legyen játék-kérdés, és a válaszom: Mert a külseje alapján akár 16 évesnek is nézném. Igazán kislányos megjelenése van, ez rendkívül vonzó néhány férfi számára.

- A kérdésére várok.

- Van férfi az életében?

- Nincs. És az Önében? – Újabb poén, ugyanolyan monoton és komoly hangon, de ezúttal Joker felkacagott. Kezdi megszokni a nő stílusát.

- Cseles! – válaszolta széles mosollyal – Rendkívül cseles! Nem, nekem sincs férfi az életemben. Persze csak ha nem számítom bele saját magamat. Miért akart pszichiáter lenni?

- Gondolom, ismeri a mondást: Mások lelkét csak az tudja megfelelően kezelni, akinek a sajátjával is problémája van.

- Ezt hogy érti?

- Két kérdés, egy körben Mr. Joker? Magának már most nem jár nyalóka. – Joker ismét kuncogott, de szabályszegése ellenére a doktornő válaszolt a kérdésére:

- Diagnosztizált disszociációban „szenvedek". Képtelen vagyok másokkal megtalálni a közös hangot, ahogy mások is, akárhogy próbálkoznak, nem tudnak egy hullámhosszra kerülni velem.

- Pedig ez fontos lenne a szakmájához, nem?

- Pszichiáter vagyok, nem pszichológus. Hatalmas különbség. De Önnek ez már a harmadik kérdése egy körön belül, úgy érzem, én következem. Szerelmes Ön jelenleg? – ez a kérdés igencsak mellbe vágta Jokert. Az előző, játékos és poénos kérdésekkel ellentétben ez egy komoly témát érintett.

- Nos… - Joker nem is tudta, hogyan válaszoljon. Megmondja az igazat? Akkor viszont a következő kérdése több mint valószínű a személy lesz, hogy kibe szerelmes? – Igen, az vagyok.

_Mi a fene?_

Hazudhatott volna, hiszen annyi hazugságot hordott már össze az összes pszichiáternek, aki valaha kezelte őt, de valahogy nem tudott hazudni ennek a nőnek. Pedig nem volt megnyerő személyisége, sőt: mintha egyáltalán nem is lett volna személyisége. Mégis valahogy olyan érzés töltötte el, hogy őszintének kell lennie hozzá. Valószínűleg ez a tulajdonsága az, ami miatt Taylor vele akarta kezeltetni.

- Nos, azt nehezen hinném el önnek, hogy kedves kollégám, Harleen Quinzel iránt táplálna ilyesfajta érzelmeket. Éppen ezért fel kell tennem a kérdést, hogy: Kibe?

- Második kérdés egy körben. – figyelmeztette Joker.

- Ön már felrúgta a szabályokat, én pedig amúgy sem szeretem a nyalókát.

- Én is bevállalom a további nyalóka veszteséget. Erre nem kívánok válaszolni.

- Vége a játéknak. – mondta a nő, majd elővett egy vastag jegyzetfüzetet és egy rózsaszín tollat, amiről Joker azt sejtette, hogy rózsaszínen is fog. Furcsa volt a cuki rózsaszín tollat összeegyeztetni egy ilyen visszafogott külsejű, tanárnői szigorúsággal rendelkező nővel.

- Vége? De hát még rengeteg időnk van!

- Azt nem mondtam, hogy végig játszani fogunk. A kérdezz-felelekkel csupán annyi volt a célom hogy eljussunk ehhez az Ön számára észrevehetően kínos témához.

- A téma nem kínos, csak éppenséggel a kisasszonynak semmi köze hozzá.

- Ez esetben az időnk is lejárt.

- Micsoda…? – Joker ezt már végleg nem tudta hova tenni.

- Én a pszichiátere vagyok, nincs olyan információ Önnel kapcsolatban, amely ne tartozna rám, Mr. Joker. Ha ilyen indokkal nem hajlandó nekem válaszolni, akkor kénytelen leszek téves következtetésekre jutni, és kirakni az eredményeimet a faliújságra. – Ezzel a doktornő összeszedte aktáit, és kisétált az ajtón, de mielőtt még túlságosan eltávolodott volna, odalökte az ajtóban álló őröknek, hogy „Kísérjék vissza Mr. Jokert a szobájába".


	7. 6 Fejezet

**6. fejezet**  
Zsenialitás, mint alaptulajdonság

* * *

Bruce Wayne éppen a puccos irodájában ücsörgött, a hatalmas mahagóni íróasztala mögött, egy rendkívül kényelmes bőrfotelben, a reggeli kávéját szürcsölgetve, mikoris elméjének gondolatai ismét Joker, és az egy héttel ezelőtt történtek felé kalandoztak.

Pontosan aznap volt egy hete, hogy elhívták Arkham-be, és meglátogatta Jokert. Pontosan egy hete gondolkodik azon, hogy miért viszonozta a csókot, és elsősorban miért hagyta, hogy a másik a nyakába ugorjon. De a legfontosabb gondolata mégis az volt, hogy mi történhetett a bohóccal. Borzasztóan nézett ki, megtörtnek, megviseltnek, mint aki bármelyik pillanatban összeeshet a gyengeségtől. Joker sosem volt testes alkat, mindig is vékony volt, de most kijejezetten egy etióp éhezőre emlékeztetett a külleme. Látszott rajta, hogy nem eszik rendesen, csontsovány volt és akár a legkisebb szél is feldöntötte volna.

Akárki megverhette, bármelyik másik agyament, aki valamiért bosszút esküdött Joker ellen, de a fogyás kétségkívül annak az oka, hogy nem kap rendesen enni. Az ételt pedig csak és kizárólag az alkalmazottak közül valaki vonhatta meg tőle. Dehát miért nem tesz az igazgató semmit sem?

_Ments meg!_

Még most is hallja a segélykérő szavakat.

_Ments meg!_

Ha a Jokert meg kell menteni, ott óriási a baj.

Miért nem tesz az igazgató semmit sem...?

Bruce felkapta az asztalán lévő telefon kagylóját, majd elkezdett tárcsázni.

- Parancsoljon, Mr. Wayne. – hangzott egy idősebb férfihang a túloldalról.

- Lucius, kérem nézzen utána Dr. Ashton Taylornak, Arkham új igazgatójának.

- Rosszat sejt vele kapcsolatban, uram?

- A legrosszabbat.

Joker két őr társaságában járta Arkham folyosóit, útban Dr. Flayer irodája felé – ismét. Joker nagyon nem várta ezt a beszélgetést. A legutóbbi találkozás nem volt túl kellemes, tekintve hogy a doktornő olyan helyen tapogatózott, amelyet esze ágában sem volt megosztani vele. Eldöntötte, hogy most a jó viszony érdekében hazudni fog valamit a nőnek, de hogyan? Múltkor is képtelen volt rá. Sokat is gondolkozott rajta, hogy mitől lehet hogy a nagyszerű képessége, mely lehetővé tette hogy mindig és minden helyzetben képes legyen valami hihető hazugságot benyögni, elhagyta annak a nőnek a jelenlétében. Mondjuk tény is, hogy még életében nem találkozott olyan emberrel, mint Persephone Flayer. A disszociáció melyben szenvedett rendkívül különlegessé és érdekessé tette a nőt, bár Joker úgy gondolta hogy enélkül is rendkívül egyéni egzisztencia lenne a hölgy, de semmiképpen sem egyedülálló.

Mikor megérkeztek az irodába, Dr. Flayer már ott volt. A nő nem köszönt, fel sem nézett a jegyzeteiből, egy pillanatra az őrök is megtorpantak, nem tudva, hogy mégis mit tegyenek, de végülis leültették Jokert az iróasztal előtti székre, majd megálltak mellette, várva az utasítást, hogy távozhatnak, ami nem érkezett meg. Kis idő után az egyik őr megköszörülte a torkát, mire Dr. Flayer végre felemelte a fejét, és kérdően pillantott a férfiakra.

- Mire várnak, tapsra? – tette fel a kérdést lenézően, mire az őrök különböző arcokat vágva megfordultak és kisétáltak a szoba elé.

- Idióta, IQ-szegény, izomagyú vadbarmok. – utalt a nő az őrökre, mire Joker egyszerűen nevetésben fakadt ki.

- Tökéletesen összefoglalta a nézeteimet! – mondta nevetés közben.

Flayer ugyanolyan érzelemtelen arccal nézett Jokerre, mint ahogyan mindenkire szokott. Rendkívül zavaró volt, hogy az ember nem tudta eldönteni, mi zajlik a nő fejében, mert még a szeme, a tekintete sem árulja el, minimálisan sem.

- Dr. Flayer... – kezdett bele a férfi mondanivalójába, de a másik azonnal félbeszakította:

- Mr. Joker, ön szerint az álmoknak van jelentőségük?

- Már... hogy érti?

- Rengeteg teória létezik az álmokkal kapcsolatban. Sokak szerint álmunkban éljük át újra az azokat az eseményeket, melyek a múltban történtek velünk. Mások szerint a jövőt mutatják. És vannak, akik úgy hiszik, egy ember nem csak egy életet élhet. Párhuzamos dimenziókban létezünk, külön térben és időben. Ezeket a külön életeket láthatjuk álmainkban. Önnek mi a véleménye?

Joker nem tudott mást tenni, csak némán ülni. Hogy jön ez ide? Mi értelme hogy felhozta ezt a témát, most komolyan?

- Hát... Nem szoktam nagy jelentőséget tulajdonítani nekik.

- És a rémálmoknak? – Dr. Flayer meg sem várva Joker válaszát, lehajtotta fejét, és hevesen körmölni kezdett rózsaszín tollával. Az íróeszköz csak úgy süvített a jegyzetfüzet papírján.

Joker egy ideig csak csöndben ült, tekintve, hogy olyan szituációba került, amibe eddig még soha: Nem értette, mi folyik körülötte.

- Nem szoktam rémálmodni. – felelte végül, de még mindig azon törte a fejét, hogy miért fontos ez.

- A betegek gyakran panaszkodnak itt töltött idejük alatt rémálmokról. Azt mondják, álmukban Amadeus Arkham szelleme kísérti őket.

- Igen, erről hallottam. Harley is említette... valamikor.

- Önnek tehát még nem volt ilyen élménye?

- Nem. – Dr. Flayer ekkor elkezdett jegyzetelni, és körülbelül 3 percig körmölt, majd csak azután pillantott ismét az előtte ülő férfira.

- Másokkal szokott álmodni?

- Néha... Én is csak emberből vagyok. – Joker ekkor kuncogott, majd eszébe jutott legutóbbi álma, melynek Batman, és ő maga voltak a főszereplői. Az álom tartalma igencsak erotikus volt, és ettől a gondolattól csak méginkább kuncogni kezdett. Flayer ismét hosszas jegyzetelésbe tört ki, és a maradék idő is hasonlóképpen zajlott. Flayer végig az álmairól kérdezte a férfit, a jellegükről, általában milyen helyszínen játszódnak, kikkel, mikor. Minden választ tollsercegés követett, és habár a doktornő arcára ez nem volt kiírva, de jegyzetei hosszából, és egész lényéből látható volt, hogy elégedett a válaszokkal.

Dr. Ashton Taylor éppen a rendkívül impozáns irodájában nézegetett át pár aktát, mikor kopogtak az ajtaján.

- Tessék! – kiáltotta el magát kényelmes irodai bőrszékéből, majd becsukta az éppen tanulmányozott iratot, hogy tekintetét az ajtóra emelhesse, és láthassa, ahogyan a titkárnője és Bruce Wayne belépnek rajta.

- Igazgató úr, Bruce Wayne kíván beszélni Önnel. Elmondása szerint fontos ügyről.

- Köszönöm, Veronica. – szólalt meg Taylor, kedvesen rámosolyogva a hölgyre, aki ezután kilépett a szobából. – Minek köszönhetem, hogy megtisztelt jelenlétével, Mr. Wayne? – tette fel nyájasan a kérdést, miközben felállt, és megkerülve tekintélyes méretű íróasztalát a férfi velé vette az irányt.

- Dr. Taylor, erősen gondolkozom azon, hogy megvonom cégem támogatását az intézménytől. – szólalt meg a feketehajú, akinek eszében sem volt elfogadni az időközben felé nyújtott kezet. Taylor arcáról erre leolvadt a mosoly, és a kedvesség minden formája. Vonásai megkeményedtek, és idegesen rántotta el kezét az üzletember irányából.

- Mégis miért, ha szabad feltennem a kérdést? – szóban próbálta megőrizni nyájasságát és negédes modorát, ám aki figyelt, könnyedén kihallhatta szavai mögül a düh és csalódottság keverékének egyedi tónusát.

- Jól hallotta. Attól félek, hogy az Ön vezetése alatt Arkham nem azokat az értékeket képviseli, amik miatt úgy döntöttem, tetemes pénzösszeggel támogatom a működését. – Beszéd közben Wayne megkerülte az igazgatót, és annak már sokszor említett, vaskos íróasztala felé vette az irányt. Mikor oda ért, elkezdett játszadozni az azon található tollakkal és iratokkal, majd mielőtt Taylor bármit is mondhatott volna a maga védelmében, folytatta:

- Dr. Taylor, úgy értesültem, hogy a betegeik között egyre magasabb az öngyilkosságok száma.

- Sajnálattal hallom, hogy ilyen fals értesüléseket kapott, Mr. Wayne. – a férfi hangjában még mindig méreg csendült, ám vonásai jelentősen lágyultak. – Megtudhatnám, hogyan jutott ilyesfajta információhoz?

- Nem volna etikus elmondanom. – Taylor kuncogott.

- Hát persze. De azt mennyire tartja etikusnak – ekkor az igazgató szintén az íróasztal felé vette az irányt -, hogy valaki mocskolódó pletykákat terjeszt Arkhamről? – pontosan Wayne előtt állt meg, alig centiméterekre a magasabb férfitól. – Ráadásul az illetőnek bennfentesnek kellett lennie, hiszen több mint valószínű, hogy egy kívülálló szavára nem adott volna hitelt.

Csend állt be a beszélgetésbe, és ekkor Taylor elmosolyodott. Kikerülve Bruce Wayne-t, visszaült asztala mögé, majd keresztbetett lábakkal, fürkészve pillantott ismét a milliárdosra. _Most__megfogtam._

Taylor öröme nem tartott sokáig, ugyanis ekkor Wayne önkényesen az igazgató telefonjáért nyúlt, majd tárcsázni kezdett. Taylor nem szólt egy szót sem a procedúra közben, még akkor sem, mikor Wayne csupán ennyit szólt a telefonba: Behozhatja. Ekkor a férfi lerakta a kagylót, majd az ajtóhoz ment, és csendben várt. Alig három perc múlva az kinyílt, és egy idősebb fekete férfi lépett be rajta, csupán egy boríték átnyújtásának hosszáig.

- Köszönöm, Lucius. – ekkor az idősebb úr biccentett Taylor és Wayne felé, majd távozott.

- Szabadna megkérdeznem, mire volt hivatott ez a közjáték?

- Ez a... közjáték, ahogy maga nevezi, a következőre volt hivatott. – Wayne Taylor asztalára dobta a borítékot, amit ő ki is bontott, és olvasni kezdte a tartalmát. Eközben a másik férfi tovább beszélt. – Amit a kezében tart, az egy hivatalos jelentés az itt folyó eseményekről, az elmúlt fél évben. Arkham egész történelme alatt soha nem történt ennyi öngyilkosság ilyen rövid perióduson belül. Nem is szólva arról, hogy a Dead Men's Point-hoz vezető alagútrendszert ismét megnyitották, szinte hívogatva a kétségbeesett embereket. Mégis mire véljem ezt?

Taylor továbbra is csak csendesen olvasta a jelentést, minden egyes részletét kétszer is átgondolta, mindent leellenőrzött rajta, ami esetleg arról árulkodna, hogy a jelentés egyáltalán nem hivatalos jellegű. De nem talált ilyet. Már nem is érdekelte, hogy a Wayne Enterprises megfosztja az Elmegyógyintézetet a támoatásától. Az motoszkált a gondolataiban, hogy elkapja Wayne informátorát, bárki is legyen az az _áruló__patkány_.

- Nos? Nincs semmi hozzáfűzni valója? – szólalt meg ismét a fekethajú, miután Taylortól hosszú ideig nem érkezett válasz, és mielőtt adhatott volna bármiféle magyarázatot, irodája ajtaja ismét kinyílt, és újra belépett rajta Taylor titkárnője.

- Elnézésüket kérem a zavarásért. Dr. Taylor, Dr. Flayer kíván beszélni Önnel.

- Hívja csak be! – pattant fel az igazgató, elbova kezéből a jelentést.

_Legalább van ürügyem, hogy megszabaduljak ettől a pasastól..._

Dr. Flayer máris a csukott ajtónál állt, vasta szemüveglencséje mögül fürkészte a rajta kívül tartózkodó embereket a szobában.

- Nem tudtam, hogy megbeszélést tart. – jelentette ki mindenféle üdvözlés nélkül.

- Ha zavarna, akkor nem hívtam volna be, kedvesem. – válaszolt az igazgató, teljesen visszatére úriember modorához. Flayer csak bólintott.

- Üdvözlöm, Mr. Wayne.

- Dr. Flayer. – bicentett a milliárdos. – Rég nem találkoztunk.

- Valóban. – Taylor ezúttal nem tudta véka alá rejteni meglepettségét. (Meg volt illetődve, mint Sólyom László bármikor. XD)

- Önök ismerik egymást?

- A gyermekkori traumák felnőttkorra való kihatása volt az orvosi disszertációm témája. Kutatásaim során Mr. Wayne-el is volt szerencsém interjút készíteni. – Taylor szája megrándult kissé.

- Valóban? Hát ez remek, micsoda... véletlen. Megkérhetném, Mr. Wayne, hogy távozzon? Ha jól sejtem, Dr. Flayer egy rendkívül fontos üggyel érkezett hozzám. – Bruce Wayne a szúrós tekintetek királya, azonban azt a pillantást, amit akkor produkált az igazgató felé, inkább lehetne „felkoncoló" tekintetnek nevezni.

- Még nem végeztünk, Taylor.

- Természetesen, Mr. Wayne, én sem gondoltam másképp! – mosolygott a férfi, majd az ajtó felé intett. Miután Wayne – tétovázva ugyan, de – távozott, Taylor visszaült az íróasztalához, majd 2-3 másodpercet halántékdörzsölés után Dr. Flayer-re pillantott. A nő azonnal értette, hogy bele kell kezdenie mondanivalójába.

- Végeztem Mr. Joker profilelemzésével.

- Máris? Hiszen csak...

- Két alkalom bőven elég egy normál profilelemzéshez.

- Joker esetében is?

- Különösen Joker esetében. Parancsoljon. – azzal kivett a táskájából egy vaskos, összefűzött irathalmot, és egy nagy „thud" kíséretében Taylor asztalára tette.

- Ez... Igen. Két nap alatt, bámulatos. Ön valóban zseniális, kisasszony. Ha nem kotnyeleskedik... és úgy végzi a dolgát, ahogyan elvárják magától, még nagyon, nagyon sokra viheti. – a férfi hangja tele volt gúnnyal, megvetéssel, és gyanúval, amit a Flayer nem tudott hova tenni, ám annál inkább sértette büszkeségét, és szakmai önbizalmát.

- Köszönöm, igazgató úr. Ön pedig, bizonyára sokra fogja még vinni, mint igazgató. Megszabadítja a várost a mocskától, amit kitermel. Méghozzá a legegyszerűbb módszerekkel. – Flayer hangjában nemigen hallatszott csípősség – hisz a monotonitáson kívül nem képes másra - , de tudni lehetett, hogy mire utalt. Egy szó nélkül megfordult, és kisétált az irodából, egyedül hagyva Taylort a gondolataival.

Veszélyes gondolatokkal.

_Micsoda... véletlen. Igen, véletlen. Ha! Hülyének néz? Azt hiszi nem látom, mi folyik itt? Felveszem, és érdekes módon Wayne nekiáll reklamálni. Mocskos, áruló szuka, nem érdemli meg az áldozatot, amit azért hoztam, hogy őt idecsábítcsam... De, most már nincs is rá szükség. Az elemzés megvan. Bizonyára tökéletes. Így már nem látom akadályát, hogy... kivonjam a forgalomból. _


End file.
